


Rain

by imnotevil13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: English is not my native language, M/M, Regret, traffic accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotevil13/pseuds/imnotevil13
Summary: It's raining when everything happens.A Major Chara Death Fic which I'm not so proud of. You have been warned.#Grammar mistakes corrected by myself, please tell me if there's still any mistake.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> “Hello! I’m back! With another story from another fandom of course! Haha. So, uhhh, you know just how much I hate major chara death but sometimes I like to write one, right? Sooooo well, here it is. I’m so sorry, even I hate myself right now. They just too precious for me to ever feel something like that.”(TnT)

It’s raining when he left.

When he leaves him alone, drenched like a kid on the side of the road, clothes muddy with dirty asphalt while screaming ringing in his ears. 

It’s raining when he lays in front of him. 

No breath, eyes closed tight, blood pooling from under his body. 

_“Tsukki.”_

It’s raining when he remembers that voice again. How it should sound beside him, how the owner should be trailing behind him like a lost puppy. 

From far across he could hear a siren wailing, mocking his stupidity, but also pitying his broken sanity. He saw how people start to crowding that lifeless body, he felt when people began to grabbing his own body, prevent him from bolting to that small boy’s place. 

Memories flashed behind his mind when he saw that boy lifted up inside the car. Those smiles, those voices, those freckles. _Those harsh words he often spat to the innocent young boy_. Just like this day. Just a moment ago, before he angrily walked passed that boy after arguing over something really really silly. Over something they could just laugh it off without being on each other throat like that. 

It’s raining when Tsukishima Kei – throat sore from screaming, eyes red from crying – realized he had just been left behind. 

It’s raining when Tsukishima Kei – head pounding from trying to figure out what the fuck had happened, and gut clenched from witnessing such a scene – realized he won’t ever met that boy again. 

It’s raining when Tsukishima Kei realized just how important that boy was. 

When everything was too late for him to even tell that amazing boy how he actually felt for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> “Blame SID for making me writing this story. Oh, and if you found how the song’s story and this story are completely different, it’s because it’s not a songfic. I just realize how the song’s lyrics actually is after I finished writing this story. See you again!”


End file.
